Slow Torture 'Till Relief
by Tahalia001
Summary: What happens when Jacob finds himself in a chamber, chained up, with a mysterious person watching him, thinking of all the things he can do to him..? Slash Edward/Jacob Yaoi! Reviews would be nice


Helloha all! This is my first story I have posted on my account! YAYZERS!!  
If you are reading this, thank you so much for spending some time to read it.  
Warning though: this is a Yaoi (Guy x Guy action) so if you don't like it, please hit the back button now  
If you are a Yaoi-maniac like I am, go ahead and read it xD  
Jacob x Edward fic xD  
For matures audiences or just Yaoi fan girls

Have fun reading

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thick liquid ran down his arm, reaching the ripped and tattered sleeve of the well defined, muscle taut arm. The liquid ruby blood soaked into the once white T-Shirt, now a grey colour.

The dark black locks of hair covered his eyes as his head hung loosely on the muscular body; the T-Shirt clinging right to his ragged breathing chest and upper body, showing off perfect hard pectorals and abdominal muscles, dark tanned skin being exposed to the cold, dark air from the gashes to his top, showing off light streaks of scarring flesh under the material.

Though unconscious, the young looking male could feel a small breeze against his ribs and the still slow river of red blood running down from his wrists as wounds continued to re-open from blunt pressure. His wrists were chained above his body; the rusty chains suffocated his wrists, making them raw and sawed into his skin.

The limp boy hung up against, no, chained against a brick wall, which grazed his back, with ripped and tattered jeans stained with his blood that clung close to his thighs. His feet were bare; toes just touching the dust covered concrete lightly.

It looked like a chamber, with small bared windows right at the conjunction of wall to roof, stripes of moonlight decorated the ground and walls where he hanged, making his jeans look like blue striped zebra skin.

He only looked about 26 but he had that teen essence about him, like a dog that still acted like a puppy, probably with a beautiful girlfriend back home with a good happy life.

She would be worrying so much…

Small movements from the boys biceps flexed and contracted.... he was waking up.

"Good…" a low voice echoed through the room.

Moaning as pain and anxiety rocketed through his body, mostly to his arms and middle core, the male lifted his head slowly, trying to focus on something. Anything. Anything that would help him to work out where the hell he was.

But his eyes didn't want to follow suit of waking up. Scrunching his eyes closed, forcing them to wake up, they shot open, alert, when his ears heard a near silent exhale of someone, somewhere. Someone was in there with him..?

His head shot up, scanning the room as he tried to move but soon felt his arms above him. Turning his head up, he saw the old looking chains strangling his wrists to the wall. Long fingers slowly curled themselves into balls, fists, as he tried to get out of the cuffs but soon stopped as pain yelled out to him. More blood flowed from his wrists, still cutting into the quick healing wrists.

_Maybe that wasn't such a good idea…_

A loud snap reverberated out, bouncing off the slightly wet, cold walls and travelled right through Jacob's body, ripping into his ears. It felt like a band of mostly symbols had started clashing together right next to the disorientated wall hanging.

"How was your sleep?" A voice asked from a corner, shrouded by shadow.

_Keep it cool man…_ he thought to himself.

"'Could have been better," he answered, his mouth dry and tasted of blood. He quickly swallowed, not liking the taste of his own blood, "I thought I told the guy at the front desk to give me extra fluffy pillows."

The unknown male chuckled to himself, "Your…taste…of humour is very rare for a thing like you…" His smooth voice sent chills down Jacob's back, making the hairs on his neck stand alert.  
Dead silence floated around the two men.

"Well, dog, or Jacob as-"

"How do you know my name?" The chained up boy interrupted, his head growing dizzy from the quick reply. He knew the voice but it just wasn't clicking in his head, making his head hurt more.

That noise echoed again, sending that band off again in his head, like nails down a chalkboard over and over again. But he soon worked out that it only a wooden chair scraping down on the concrete. Slow footsteps padded over the floor, beginning their path over to the helpless male.

_I could shift if this dude was a paedophile or something, give him a run for his money or something,_ he thought, thinking of ways to get out of here, _but what if it's a human, sure Charlie took it well but…  
_  
Light flooded over the slender male, not showing his face, his skin looked white from the rays of light bouncing off his skin, almost shimmering a bit. He wore an azure coloured shirt, sleeved rolled up and folded over his elbows with a black top underneath, dark blue jeans that hung close to his hips and black leather shoes. He has wavy, wild, auburn hair that looked like it styled itself, that clearly didn't have to hide his amber-looking eyes as they shined through the darkness with the help of the moon light.

"Your driver's licence." He smirked, showing off some of those perfect teeth, white like no other. They made white look dirty.

Something looked familiar about that smirk. Jacob looked down at his drivers licence; the man positioned the laminated card in the beam of the light so he could see the evidence. Jacob recognised the male in the picture, seeing his once longer hair, and returned his gaze to the male. He still couldn't see his face, like this dude was purposely trying to piss him off by not showing off his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. A name would be good for you, wouldn't it? It might just jog something up there…" He slipped the licence and wallet into his back pocket and stepped back from Jacob.

_What the hell is up with this guy!?  
_  
Jacob tried to focus on the smooth movements of the strange but familiar guy, but still his head didn't want to work for him.

Four torches lit up on the walls, each one following the other, soon filling the room with warm light from the dancing fires; the warmth reaching Jacob's skin. Though he was running a medical temperature 24/7, it felt good on his raw, wet skin.

_How the hell did that happen?_

Light flashed over the standing male, but then it hit Jacob like a sledge hammer.

"Leech…" he snarled out.

"Edward Cullen I was going for. Maybe you've lost your memory."

A low growl rumbled in the back of Jacobs's throat, glaring over to the vampire. Though he was like family to him now, because of Reneesme, that didn't mean that he had to like him for any particular reason.  
Walking back over to Jacob, he watched the boy tense up, as the space between their bodies closed in a few strides.

Heat radiated off of Jacob's body as the pumping organ under his chest began to beat faster with each step of Edward's feet.

"What's wrong? Nervous..? Enraged..? Shocked..?"

"No," he swallowed hard, "just hot in there, that's all, but I suppose a walking ice cube wouldn't really notice that."

_What the hell is __he__ doing here? Did he put me in this thing?! _He exhaled through his nose slowly, calming himself down; _does she really need a dad?_

"I can fix that." He stopped just in front of him and turned to his left, looking at the red flames and took a step towards it and blew out the flame; shadow quickly consumed the now dark area. Side glancing back over to the confused boy, he watched and listened to the thoughts running through his head, trying to work out how the hell he did that.

_What just happened?!_

How did it happen?!

"Practice makes perfect..." He answered, looking up at Jacob.

Jacob looked over at the now dead torch, watching the embers smoulder and burn until there were no spots of red left; making sure he eyes weren't as messed up as his head was right now. His eyes moved off the dead wall and onto the side turned body, wide in shock.

Turning his head to face Jacob, he asked in his smug voice, "Better?"

Too confused to answer, he swallowed and nodded. His words were too scared to leave his throat. Making his way back over to the wall hanging, he smirked again, showing off one of his fangs that looked a little longer than average person's.

_He must have just hunted; his fangs are still out, sorta…_

"A few hours ago with Bella and Renessme; they're both getting good at it now."

He just continued to stare at him, not wanting to speak words to that thing, watching him walk and talk so smooth... it was disgusting to watch but he was hoping that his death stare would do something, just anything. Sadly, he already knew it wouldn't.

_God, he stinks…_ he thought, breathing in slowly. His scent was everywhere, on the walls, on the ground, in the air; it burned his throat every time he pulled in life giving air for his lungs. It burned all down his body, feeling the thick air enter his blood stream, stinging his muscles as they contracted from the alien air.  
Jacob felt the fire begin to shoot up his spine, feeling it blaze everywhere, feeling his limbs and body begin to quiver gradually, but he fought against it, not wanting to phase right now, but soon. The burn soon disappeared and he relaxed his muscles.

"I see you can control it now, impressive." He applauded the wolf boy with a few claps, making Jacob feel repulsed by his 'encore' and 'standing ovation', "Oh, and the smell of wet dog doesn't really quench my taste buds as well…"

_Damn it! Forgot he could hear my thoughts or read them…Stay out of my head!!!  
_  
"Blowing out that torch is another perk to your resume or is that just a cover up…maybe compensating for something?" This time Jacob smirked, wincing from the new pain in his ribs.

Edward just chuckled to himself, letting the pitiful remark slip over his skin like the wind, "That mutt tongue of yours always gets you into trouble, doesn't it? With Bella…with Charlie…with Billy…and oh, yeah," he paused, stepping in a bit, "with Reneesme as well. Just think about what you say before the hole you keep on digging reaches China."

That hurt, more than the chains digging into his wrist, which pierced right now into his heart that was pumping so fast. He thought he was having a heart attack, but pretending that he brushed it off like nothing, he continued to stare at Edward who was staring at him as well. Taking another step into Jacob's space, their faces were close, noses just touching each others, Edward could feel breath through the teen's nose ghost over his cheek, the warmth tickled his skin.

The now dark amber eyes left the staring competition and glanced over to the hanging arm on his left, looking over the drying blood. Fresh blood trickled down the mutt's sturdy arm, over the flexed and tense bicep. The scent of blood flooded Edward's senses; though he had learnt to satisfy his thirst on animal blood, the metallic tang of human (well sorta human-ish) blood was still top of his menu chart. Carlisle never let him hunt or drink for humans, not counting Bella, but this was a new scent, it wasn't normal. It was human and animal, earthy and sweaty, bitter and sweet.  
He extended his face up, catching the smell of that rich, youthful blood, smirking over to the watchful boy.

"Type O, my favourite…"

His head moved over to Jacob's left arm and dragged his tongue along the trail of blood, tasting the flavour, feeling it under his tongue, he would also taste the salty perspiration on his skin, making the flavour more…Jacob. The scent and the taste was overwhelming; it reminded him when he first met Bella, her scent drove him over the moon, it stayed in his thoughts all day and night. Now that scent was gone, this new smell was pushing his memories of her aroma out the window.

Jacob shuddered as he felt the vampire's tongue lick up his blood; he was repulsed by the fact that Edward was enjoying lapping up his blood. It also made Jacob disgusted in himself.  
He was watching this…bloodsucker savour his blood like it was honey and he was'nt trying to throw him off or twist out of his touch…he liked it. He was mesmerized by his tongue wiping away the red liquid, ever so slowly but with force, just tasting him.

He was fixated by that muscle.

He screwed his eyes shut and turned his head away, prying his mind away as well. He had a girlfriend! A damn fine one as well! He Imprinted on her and he never looked back, he couldn't look back because she was the only thing he saw, but now the only thing he could think about was that tongue.  
Like a mantra, he started repeating in his head, "I Imprinted on Reneesme, I Imprinted on Reneesme, I love Nessie, I Love Nessie…" over and over again, telling himself that he was taken and straight.

"That broken record in your head isn't helping you at all, is it?" Edward pulled away from the arm, licking his lips in front of Jacob so he could see that little teasing action

"Shut up!" Jacob snapped back, turning his head to Edwards, staring at him, his chest rising and falling fast now.

"I know you have Reneesme, but," his hand ducked down under Jacob's chin, licking at the Adam's Apple lightly, before moving to the tanned skin on his right side, eyeing off the part of skin over his pulse; he could see the artery throbbing from pressure, oxygen rich blood through out the body, "forget about her like you did a moment ago…"

"Never, I love her!" Jacob tensed up, feeling the cold nose brush up against his Carotid pulse point, nuzzling it.  
Edward heard the four words, but he didn't register them, he was in his own world, now with his instincts kicking him, maybe it's healthy to have human blood once in a while. The hand that was at Jabob's shin slid over his skin to cup Jacob's neck, his thumb brushed over his jugular, pressing gently on the pulse, feeling the quick beat of the blood and smiled. He removed his thumb and it found its place on Jacob's jaw, drawing circles on it.

"Don't do it…" Jacob breathed out, keeping his neck as straight and stiff as possible, not wanting to move it because he knew what Edward was planning on doing, but he also knew that if he did, he would die from the venom.

Finding the right spot, Edward tilted his head to aside, "Don't worry, trust me…"

"Trust a lee-AHH!" He yelled in pain as two knife-like teeth punctured his neck.  
(Lol, looks like he is saying Leah! hehehe)

The pain was worse than having his bones broken from those new borns, than getting bashed without healing or having surgery without general anaesthetic. Jacob choked back a howl of pain, and screwed up his fists, his eyes closing from the pain. He just wanted it to stop, but he wouldn't. He could feel his blood pour into Edward's mouth like a waterfall over the edge, gushing down in the rock pool below. He tried to pull his neck away but that hand held his neck closer to Edward's mouth that was latched on tight to his neck. Then the venom hit; he cried out in pain as it flooded his system, burning into his blood cells, muscle fibres and drilled into his bones. It felt like he was being dissected whilst being alive. He knew he was dying, the venom was already in his body, tearing up his insides. The teeth pushed in more, and Jacob felt that tongue again, it licked over the blood taps on his neck. His breath became ragged, unpredictable, and short. His body felt numb, like there was nothing there to control anymore...

"Edward…"

As the venom entered his system and blood exited, Jacob finally gave up trying to pull his body together and waited for the imminent death to take over his body.

_Finally… _Edward thought to himself, mentally smiling and continued to drain the wolf boy. He tasted so good; the blood on his arm didn't even douse his thirst that grew in him over the years. His blood was so raw and animalistic, no way near like the deer's he hunted; it burned down his throat, threatening to choke him as he swallowed mouthful after mouthful. He listened to the boys breathing as it was entrancing, along with his thoughts and his pulse. Everything of Jacob he could hear, he was listening to.

"I feel…l-light headed…" Jacob stammered out, breathing deep and shallow, gasping for air.

Then something was missing; he could hear the pure beat of blood pulsating into his mouth, but that was it. He couldn't hear his breathing or thoughts.

Then it clicked; he was draining him of his life. He quickly decided that he had his fill, and detached from the abused skin, a red tinge painted his light pink lips and lifted the limp neck up with the help of his other hand and looked at the slight pale faced boy, examining his lifeless face.

"Damn you…and y-your bloodlust…"

Dropping his hands from the mutt's head, Edward shook his head at the remark, smiling to himself and sighed, watching the head hang for a moment and then weakly look up at his own face. The still chained Jacob panted harshly and loud, trying to calm himself down, his mouth slightly open to see his sharp canines and teeth. His half lidded eyes tried to stare at him but he was too weak to do so.

_How come I'm not dead?_

"Carlisle gave me a new drug he was trying on humans that want to be blind test subjects for, lets just say, good amount of money…" Edward explained, wiping away the blood from his chin.

"You have enough of it…to just throw around," Jacob coughed out, still trying to regain consciousness and himself back, "What does it do?"

"When we bite someone, we either kill them or turn them; this new drug is to see if we can bite someone without those outcomes occurring."

Jacob groaned, feeling the pain throb from his puncture wounds, feeling it slowly healing. He never really felt the healing process, it just happened, but now when it's at minimal capacity, it was stinging like a bitch,

"So…I'm not a mindless bloodsucker..?"

"To my dismay, no," Edward replied, bringing his hand back up to Jacob's neck, feeling the two holes on his neck, pressing his blunt nail into it, causing a snarl of pain from Jacob, but he smirked and began to wipe away the venom oozing from the breaks of skin.

"Wait, so is that why I'm chained?"

"Yes and no. Yes because I drugged you before I chained you and no because you were being a dick to Nessie, but there are other reasons that will soon be apparent to your wolf eyes."

"I'd rather be dead…" Jacob mumbled, finally regaining colour to his tanned, slick skin, cracking his neck to each side from having to keep his head hanging for God knows how long.

"That could be arranged when the drug wears off…"

Before another smart ass comment was thrown back, a thumb was tracing the darker shade of pink lower lip; it was chapped and was bleeding a bit, probably from when he bit Jacob, but it had a smooth texture to it.

Why was he, a vampire, doing this?

Jacob froze, feeling the chill over his bottom lip, smearing the venom and blood from his neck and lip over his lip, shading his lip redder. He watched the thumb glide over his skin; it was cold and stinging the open wound, then he flicked his eyes up to Edward's eyes; they were glazed over, dark without colour, but something was there, he watched his eyes stare at his lips. Something came over Jacob, something that he would never do to a guy, especially a guy vampire; he swept his tongue over that thumb, feeling his heat slide over the cold digit, mixing his saliva with the blood, venom concoction.  
The vampire's eyes widened a bit, looking up at the dog, seeing his experimental expression and something snapped inside his cold body.

He quickly removed his thumb from Jacob's lips and replaced it with his own icy lips, leaning in and pressing his body into the hanging boy's. Jacob froze again; he didn't think that little teasing act would make anything happen but certainly... it did. He watched in amazement how Edward claimed his lips so fast, feeling his heat and his cool air mesh together. He sort of liked the feeling, the fire and ice feeling.

He relaxed into the kiss and pressed back. He had never kissed a dude before; Nessie many a time, Bella, like twice and Alice had stolen one from him for a dare, but still this was a new feeling. A little caught up in the kiss, Jacob felt the pressure of their lips falter, as they both leaned away from the kiss, leaving Jacob still for a loss of breath…again, and just looked at each other, trying to work out what just happened.

_That was…_

"Nice…" Edward finished for him, bringing his hand to his lips to feel them; they felt warm from Jacob's heat being pressed up against them. They soon returned to their cold, lifeless state. He wanted to feel that heat again, that same heat he used to feel many, many years ago.

That would be something that they both would remember for a long time…

Slowly moving back to Jacob's lips, he brushed his own against the full, pinker lips, and took the lower lip into his mouth, nibbling on it. The urge to bite was tempting but he done it anyway. He bit into the plump, flesh; blood leaked into both of their mouths.

Small amounts of pain pumped into this lip, as Jacob pulled back, licking his lip to feel another indent.

"What the hell was-!"

But as like before, Jacob found something stopping him from talking. Small and soft, that's how it began, but then it turned into the battle for the dominant. Edward's hands cupped the side of Jacob's chin, angling the boys head to aside to get more from the kiss.

The mutt moaned instinctively, creating another moan when his mouth was forced open by a tongue, tasting his lips of blood.

_Hell no! I'm not the chick here!_

A small groan vibrated in the back of Edward's throat as his tongue was denied entrance to the wolf's mouth, getting pushed back into his own mouth, bringing along a playmate.  
Playing and sucking, their tongues met for the first time inside Edward's mouth and it like they were going to melt inside of his cold mouth. The chained boy moved away from the other tongue, and flicked over the other objects in the foreign mouth; the molars in the back, the smooth gums and the sharp fangs, which he cut his tongue on, groaning for feeling like the only person in the world who would be able to do that.

Immediately the vampire's tongue rushed over to soothe the bleeding muscle, tasting the mixture of blood and Jacob's saliva.

_Yum…_

Withdrawing from the lip lock, Jacob smirked, licking his lips, "so now you want my mutt tongue in your mouth?"

"A wolf mocking a vampire? My, my, my, how the world has changed…" He watched the teen pant slowly, regaining air from the dance of lips and tongues. Jacob stretched his body a little, pain jolting to his arms again; more blood ran down his arms. Thank god he could heal fast and he could produce blood cells faster than a human or else he would probably be hanging there…lifeless.

Edward saw the pained expression on the dog. He sighed; his right hand left the dog's neck and slid up the muscly arm. Jacob snickered when he had to go on his toes to reach up for more, but got a slight jab to the ribs to shut him up. The hand reached up to the chains, and with a closed fist, he punched the chain where it was attached to the wall, breaking it instantly. One limp arm fell down fast next to his body; it felt so good to feel blood pool back into his arm. As a thank you, he lifted his right leg up and wrapped it around the slender waist, connecting their hips together.

Edward looked down at the conjoined pelvises and quirked an eye brow, "What will happen if I break the other..?"

With his new, hand, Jacob wriggled a finger, silently telling Edward to come closer, but didn't have to wait for Edward to walk over; he just pulled him closer with his leg, pressing him against his hot body more. He leaned up against the cold body and lent next to the ear, now with more mobility, and whispered, "Do it again, and you'll find out…" warm breath blew over the shell, and took the lobe in between his teeth, nibbling.

Another loud smash echoed throughout the chamber, as the other arm fell down again but this time, landing on a sturdy blue clothed shoulder, the other arm following suit so both of Jacob's hand lay on his shoulders; his other leg wrapping around his waist, locking his feet behind his back.

Grabbing his ass, Edward took a step back as he attacked those beautiful lips again, moaning in the back of his throat when he felt the grind of his pelvis up against his. He couldn't take it; he rammed Jacob up against the wall, scratching the loose shirt on his back and breaking the warm, tanned skin and pressed himself close against the younger boy's body, wanting more friction.

Nipping, sucking, kissing, biting, moaning…it was getting to Jacob. His legs dropped from Edward's waist, because he felt like a girl, and stood up on weak legs, but they were strong enough to support his weight. He laughed mentally, seeing that he was a bit taller than the bloodsucker, Jacob took dominance of the vampire's mouth, craning his neck down to catch his mouth and shove his tongue into his mouth. Standing up straight, Edward's knee stepped in between Jacob's, resting against the boy's crutch, rubbing it up against the denim. Jacob ripped his mouth away to growl out a moan of pleasure, feeling the knee press up against his crutch, and looked into the eyes of the slightly shorter male, quickly seeing the smirk on Edward's face and dove in again. Of course, Edward was strong, he kept on pushing Jacob into the wall, breaking the mortar and bricks, watching them crumble against his back. Edward saw Jacob wince a few times, probably from some of the brick piercing the skin and stabbing into his back, but for Edward, seeing the wolf boy in pain was a turn on. He broke away from the kiss, and looked at the practically seated boy in the wall.

"You know, me in this wall right now…isn't helping my…healing process," Jacob breathed out, catching his breath.

"I can help you heal if you want…" Edward leaned against the hot body, licking from his collarbone, to the puncture holes where he cleaned up the dried blood to his ear, playing with his ear with his tongue and teeth, while his hands ripped his T-Shirt off, throwing the useless material to the ground in one dirty heap. Edward whispered something in Jacob's ear, sneering to himself as he felt the rush of heat flood the boy's cheeks, tinging them light red; Jacob turned his head to aside, trying to get away from the acid, sexy words that the older male was whispering into his ear, also granting Edward more access.

_Guys don't blush! Quit it!!_

"Don't," Edward whispered into his ear, " I like it…" he nipped at the lobe, and descended down his neck, his hands feeling the hot skin underneath his palm, raking his blunt nails down his chest, collecting blood under his nails. Jacob moaned from the pain, feeling the four indents on his upper body heal rapidly. He wished the bite wounds would heal as fast.  
He was in pure bliss, not even caring that Edward, a guy, was setting his skin icy cold with every kiss, lick, nip that travelled down his neck, and body. Edward was enjoying himself as well, smiling against the warm skin every time he hit a sensitive spot on Jacob's body, feeling the shudder rip over the shape-shifter's body. With his knee still in between Jacob's legs, he grounded his hips and knee up into Jacob's pinned body, pressed up against the wall. One of his hands found its way into the loop hole of the baggy jeans that were barely sitting on Jacob's hips and played with the material. No wonder women looked at Jacob in ways of seduction, this skin was to die for, well not literally for Edward. He stopped sucking on the skin over the prominent clavicle and lifted his head up.

Jacob groaned from the loss of lips, leaning his head against the wall for support, "Why'd you stop!?"

He looked at Jacob's flustered face, mouth open slightly and his eyes deep brown, "No reason..." He smirked at the boy and looked over the boy's body. He had seen Jacob half naked many times when he shifted to his wolf form and shifted out, but he never took notice of how much the boy had evolved since he phased for the first time; his muscles were tight, his skin hugging over each centimetre of muscle, over the bumps of his abs, and his pecs. He hummed to himself, licking his canines from beneath his lips.

_Why isn't he back on my body? This boner isn't going away by itself… ouch, damn brick!_Edward heard his thoughts and grabbed Jacob's arm and hauled him to his feet, and ripped the bricks from his back, earning about $10 worth for the swear jar, "This will hurt more…"

Then the world spun around, upside down and all over for Jacob's eyes and still fuzzy head, his back hitting the cold ground hard, his head bouncing off the concrete ground like a rubber ball.

"Damn it leech! I think you're abusing my healing powers more than I do…"

Edward stepped over Jacob's body, now propped up from his hands, and fell to his knees, one on each side of the boy's lower body and hips, resting on his crutch, making Jacob to swallow hard from restraint.

Jacob just looked at the vampire, "How come you still have your top on? That's not fair to me…" he began to pout, looking like a puppy with the deep brown eyes. Edward leaned up close to his lips, teasing the bruising lips with his own and claimed those lips again, un-buttoning his shirt at the same time, but done it in the slow, sensual manner, pissing off Jacob as he wanted to feel his skin against Edward's.

"Stuff this…" he stopped the un-dressing male and his hands found the blue material, ripping the shirt in half with one smooth move of large hands, pulling the now worthless shirt off his arms, groaning when he saw the black top underneath.

"I'll do it this time." Edward quickly said, bringing his hand to rest on Jacob's chest to stop him from ripping his other top, and pulled it off with ease, throwing it over to Jacob's material pile was laying. Sitting up now, Jacob eyes finally got to see the hard, smooth, white skin of Edward Cullen. He knew now where Nessie got her skin tone from. An inquisitive hand reached up and glided over the cold skin of his chest, running over the once human skin.

"Wow …" Jacob mumbled to himself.

"Do you want me to leave my skin and you along for a while?"

"Shut up." He leaned into the vampire's cold neck, drawing in his aroma, brushing his cheek against the white skin then, with a small thought to himself, began licking over the cool, icy skin, nipping and biting just where his neck and shoulder started, leaving his mark on him, while his hand travelled over the new surface, finding and skimming over a nipple. A mere human wouldn't have heard it, but Jacob did. It was small and weak but still it made his smile against Edward's skin, continuing with his marking.

A moan.

He had found a weak spot; Jacob return back to the sensitive nipple, playing with it between the side of his index finger and his thumb, pinching the clearly responsive skin, still sucking and biting on Edward's neck.

"Jacob…" Edward said quietly, closing his eyes for a brief moment before he opened them again, feeling a new wave of pleasure run down his back as the boy twisted the skin between his fingers, again… and again.

This was torture for the vampire; being played with like a toy by a dog, and the dog didn't even know what he was doing to his body, or did he? Was he teasing him?

Not sure of if Jacob knew what he was doing or not, Edward casually grounded his crutch into the wolf's, feeling their tented jeans rub together, with resistance. A choked moan vibrated inside of the teen's throat, making him clamp down on Edward's neck, teeth piercing the skin from reflex.

_Oh god…  
_  
Blood, with a sharp tang to it, flowed over Jacob's lips and into his mouth; it tasted of acid, and there was another taste, a familiar taste, to his blood. It almost smelt and tasted like his but he didn't think about it anymore, quickly removing his teeth from the flesh, spitting the bloody saliva on the ground as it threatened to close his wind pipe, couching out the blood. The boy looked up at the bloodsucker, eyes questioning the move he just done as he heaved for air, mouth open. The vampire just winked at him and grounded into his crutch again, putting pressure and heat back into the moment, feeling the boy grip onto his chest, moving up for his shoulder, and huffed, gulping down the blood in his mouth involuntarily. God, it felt like liquid metal was being poured on his jeans, heat burned through his denims, threatening to ignite the material. His supporting arm buckled from his weight and he fell to the ground, looking up at the ceiling for a while, before he lifted his legs to bend at the knees, denim stretching to slide over his thighs.

"Weak arms? Poor puppy…" He taunted the breathless Jacob on the ground, his free hand coming up to feel his neck before it disappeared into the non-blemished or scarred skin, feeling the rows of indents, then found two largish wounds to his skin. His smug grin vanished as the wound did, "So, now what is the wolf going to do?"

"Uh…have you ever, well, done this before?"

Edward was quiet for a while; Jacob could see his face flicker with memories of something as he propped himself back up with both hands this time, one for a back up, and watched the face for any sign of an answer.

"Once…"

Jacob raised an eye brow, "Once? You've only done this once?! Wow, you're life is boring…"

Edward's face tensed up, leaning in close to Jacobs and sneered, "Have you?"

"Uh, well…mates have told me about…this…but-"

"I'm taking the stammering as a no."

Jacob huffed through his nose and turned his head away from Edward's, not wanting to look at him as his cheeks flushed to red again.

_Stupid vampire… thinks he knows everything! Thinks he can claim me…ugh!_

Edward began to snicker quietly to himself, eaves dropping on Jacob's thoughts, "So I'm allowed to claim you now? Well, I was going to ask which you would pref-!" He didn't get to finish his little rant to piss the boy off, as he was flipped onto the ground with Jacob's arms on each side of his head, hovering over his body like a tent, growling down at him as his hair hung over his face, directing his nearly black, brown eyes straight to Edward's.

"Now…I'm on top, and," with his big cheesy smile disappearing from Edwards view, Jacob ducked down, leaning into his neck, licking the shell of the ivory ear and whispered, "that's how it's going to stay…"

"Oh, really now?"

"Yea, really…"

Then his tongue was dragging down the vampire's neck, slowly, to taste and remember each part of his skin. His shoulder blades appearing from his back now, he descended down the body, over his collar bone, silently down his chest, and over his nipple, staying there for a moment to play with the hard nub, earning a well earned snarl from Edward, before leaving the torturous skin, leaving kisses in the showing 6-pack, one kiss for every small bump he felt and stopped at the waistline, swallowing hard

_Uh…should I?_

"You don't have to…"

Feeling the saliva travelling down his throat, he quirked his head a little and nuzzled the bulge with his nose, feeling a hand fist into his hair, pulling his up and meeting a very strange face, "Don't tease…"

The hand left his hair and fell to the ground. Jacob knelt up on his knees, and worked his hands to the jeans, popping the button out of the hole and began to pull down the fly. He kept his gaze on the now propped up vampire, as he watched the boy do what never has been done to him before.  
Jacob's large paw slid the jeans down over the slender but firm legs; finding that there was no under garments holding back the straining muscle.

"Commando?"

"I had a feeling that something good was going to happen tonight…"

_OK, just don't look at __him__, close your eyes even and just let it flow?_Jacob was nervous, like come on! He had never done this before, he had received it a few times and god it felt good but how he would actually do this, was kind of freaky and weird to him. Jacob wasn't exactly sure what he was doing; it wasn't as if he had experience in this department, so he gave into instinct, along with some inner help from someone.

_Just do it!  
_  
Edward bent his legs up, listening to the inner mental struggle, "Jacob…"

"Don't…just let me…think…" Jacob weakly told Edward before looking down, getting a shock.

_Fuck!  
_  
He swallowed again, and opened his mouth, letting the erect member slip past his teeth and into his mouth, but not all the way, he wasn't that experienced yet.

"Watch out for your canines…"Edward breathed out, feeling the warmth engulf him; it sent fire up his spine, down his fingers, just everywhere for a brief moment.

Jacob held the base with his hand, moving up and down slowly, timing each pump with each time his head bobbed up and down. He could already taste the pre-cum oozing out of the head, sliding over his tongue and mixing with his saliva and sliding down his throat, every time be came up for air. Learning to breathe easy through his nose, he took Edward in more and more, until every time he went down, he felt his finger brush against his lip, still fisting the base, running his thumbs along the non-usable vein under the shaft, pressing against it with some force, earning a few moans from the smooth voice. His hand came off the base, and moved up to Edward's hip, pressing down on it, remembering that when he was getting head, his hips would buck up for more, just more. The right hand wrapped itself around the base, helping Jacob to keep control. He tried to think of what used to turn him on while his head was swimming in heat, and the pit of his stomach began to tighten with every minute that passed. Then it hit him.

Pulling off Edward, he ran his thumb over the head, swiping away the seeping cum and blew gently across the swollen head, making those hips buck up but since he had super-wolf strength, they didn't get far.

"What did…I say…before…?"

_Don't tease…pfft! Like I'm gonna listen to a leech_, he answered Edward, knowing that he would hear him as he continued to blow up and over him, _now, what did Quil say about this next bit…_

"What bit?" Edward was laying on the ground now, arm over his face, his other was on his stomach, his fingers lapping over Jacob's as he pressed down on his gut, feeling the pressure build up, that moment coming up soon.

_He won't last long…_

Jacob stopped blowing over the head, and then, before wiping away the pre-cum again with his free hand, licked over the head and inserted his tongue into the slit, tasting more of Edward and his stickiness.

"Jacob!" Edward shouted, not in bliss, but as a scold, not liking having his tongue where he didn't want it. But Jacob didn't care, he was enjoying himself again, knowing why now girls loved to do this so much, knowing the strange flavour each guy would bring. But Edward's taste was so different; like sweet, salty, bitter, and icy tastes all at the same time, burning his tongue and throat. A hand flew back into his black hair, gripping hard onto the locks and tried to push his head down, hearing a groan from the vampire. But he didn't budge, but it was nice that he needed Jacob so much. So he took his tongue out and smiled up at the pained expression on Edward's face, though he couldn't see his eyes before of his arm, and went back down on him, being slow now because he had to remember other things that Quil 'described' to him ages back.

He moved his fingers out, spreading them like a fan, feeling cum stick and slide down his fingers as he licked the under side of Edward's manhood. So without thinking, he slid his hand over his inner thigh, down lower and lower until he was there. He didn't continue with the action, not sure if this was the right time. Removing his mouth from the slick member, he looked up at Edward, his eyes asking permission to the black glazed over eyes looking straight back at him. The older male nodded slightly. Before he went back down, he gazed at the panting male, even though he didn't need to breathe which confused Jacob every time he heard Edward sigh or exhale, and saw the even more messed up hair, the open mouth and the now closed eyes. Jacob exhaled out loud and moved up the cold body, wanting to tease him and to watch him, pressing his body down to meet with his, keeping one hand down there, the other rubbing circles on his hips as his knees nudged at his legs, spreading them out.

One long finger pushed through the sub-zero ring of muscle, prodding its way around slowly and carefully not to put him in any more pain.

Edward choked on his moan, tensing up and screwing his eyes shut, there was pain. Vampires couldn't feel pain, not ever, but there it was, burning the muscle that has only been claimed by one before Jacob was even thought of or considered.

A hand shot up to Jacob's shoulder, and gripped onto it, blunt nails driving their way into the heated skin, creating red grooves of blood to pool again.

_I'm hurting him…shit._The intruding finger moved about in the tight space. The wolf boy saw the pained faced slink off Edward's face, returning to normal from the probing digit

"Sorry…" Jacob mumbled.

"Don't be….keep going." Edward insisted, trying to hide the pain.

"You sure?"

"Jacob…" Edward growled, staring at him.

Slowly re-adding his finger, he started to move it around, in and out, and after a few seconds, a second finger was added; both twisting around inside him, stretching him. Then a third; now all three main fingers were inside, prepping him, all the way to his knuckles.  
Pain still ran through his ass but it wasn't as strong as before, the pain but still apparent but felt like it was disappearing every time Jacob moved his fingers over a different spot, like a paper cut packed with heaps of salt, he liked having Jacob this close, this intimate with him.

Then he felt empty. The fingers were gone. This was it, the final moment.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked, his smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

"I thought I was supposed to ask you that…"

Jacob's free hand got to work on his jeans, yanking them down with one easy pull, freeing his hard, throbbing cock now in his hand, then positioned himself close to Edward, and slowly pressed it in.

Edward watched the boy concentrate on the process, careful not to screw it, his cheeks still red from the moment.

Jacob groaned as he pushed in farther; feeling the muscle spasm and twitch, coolness engulfing him.

"Jacob…breathe." Edward cooed, reaching up to cup the hot face, pulling it up, away from, _down there_, and to his own eyes.

Jacob looked away from the face, side glancing to his right, and inhaled. Wow, it felt so good to breathe; he had forgotten to do the action once he was preoccupied with something else. The hand pulled the puppy facedown, crashing the wolf's lips onto his own. The kiss was hard, rendering Jacob into a state of heaven, forgetting about what he was doing for one split second, before multi-tasking, kissing and continuing to drive into the vampire. Biting and sucking on his bottom lip, Edward forced his tongue in, flicking it over and around Jacob's mouth, feeling less and less pain spread through his body as the distraction was working. Lost in the kiss, Edward pressed his body up to Jacob's, wanting the warmth to spread over his frozen body, to just warm his heart for a small second.

Tearing his mouth away from Edward's, Jacob moaned when he felt himself all in, he could feel the entire older male around him.

"How's the intrusion?"

"I like the intruder…"

Jacob smiled and shook his head from the remark, swallowing as one of his hands fell to the vampire's hips, gripping onto them hard, already leaving deep bruises on the diamond, hard skin as he rested his weight on the other.

Slowly pulling out of the cool inner muscle, the teen wolf began a slow rhythm, feeling Edward scrape over his cock, and then thrusting himself deep in the vampire. A groan of pain and a feeling of being filled escaped Edward's lips as he felt Jacob push himself back in, feeling the foreign member rub against the inner walls that haven't been touched in a while; every nerve fibre exploded from the newish sensation that was creating havoc to his body.

He needed more.

"Go…faster…"

Reaching into his animalistic side, Jacob's lips curled into a smirk, and with a sudden burst of new found energy speeding through his veins, he pulled out slowly again and thrust back in hard, the muscle shivering around his cock as he dived in around the tightness. With the new pace of each thrust, the large paw left the healing skin of his hip and skimmed over and down to what it was looking for.

Wrapping his fingers around the base, he started to stroke the already hard member again. A small moan escaped the vampire's lips, arching his back up as the hot hand began to pump in time with each thrust into his cold body. Edward's hand came up to rest on Jacob's neck, his cold temperature stinging the hot, sweaty neck, drawing the boy closer. Jacob leaned down, licking the side of his neck, tasting the blazing aroma of his skin under his tongue, teeth scraping over the icy skin, until they found their way down to his Adam's apple, lightly biting at the lump, then latching onto the hollow of his throat, biting at the skin and the collar bone near it.

"You taste…good…" Jacob whispered over the skin, keeping his body under control as he thrust into Edward, also keeping time with every pump.

"Jacob…"

The fire in his gut grew and grew every second, becoming painful, trying and keep control, not wanting to cum because of the searing hand that was torturing him. His hips meeting every thrust, grinding and pushing up to Jacob's, was connecting with burning skin that seems to be melting him with every second as Jacob was becoming harder and faster with each thrust.

Edward felt the wet tongue sooth the bites to his clavicle, working its way back to his neck where Jacob rested his head in the crook of Edward's neck. He could feel the scorching heat grow deep in his body, feeling it travel up his spine, through his neck, to the tips of his toes. He wasn't going to last long, he needed a release soon. Hot pants started up, each one hitting Edward's neck.

_I need his mouth…  
_  
Edward threaded his fingers through the damp black hair, and ripped his head from where it laid and pushed his head down onto his lips. Jacob was a little stunned to the now found lips on his own but soon relaxed into it, liking how Edward tried to dominate him in his position. Tongue sweeping across the wolf boy's bottom lip, Edward pushed through those hot lips, sliding his tongue over Jacob's. His hand still tense in Jacob's hair grew tighter and tighter each minute as he was loosing his grip to hold on, the other hand still digging into the boy's shoulder, feeling the free liquid run over his fingers, and down his arm, dripping onto his stomach. Each drop feeling like a lead ball pounding onto his skin.  
Jacob's wonderful hand was becoming more faster,as he continued to pump and grind and thrust into the vampire.

Edward tore away from the kiss, turning his head to aside, swallowing hard even though there was no need to in his case, and panted hard.

_This is it for him…weakling, can't even hold on for long_ Jacob thought in his head, getting a punch from the now free fist on his shoulder with a 'ouch!'

"Look at me…" Jacob whispered to him, licking and nipping at the side of his cheek, trying to pull his face to his, "I want to see you cum so hard that you'll scream my name for release…"

Jacob smirked, imagining his face contort from the painful yet pleasant release, feeling his stomach relax and well, he just wanted to see him, watch him cum because of him. He leaned near his ear, blowing ever so softly over the shell and whispered something in a dark low voice.

That sent Edward over the edge, crying out the first thing that came out of his mouth, "Jacob!" and released hard over Jacob's hand and over their stomachs, feeling the pressure wash away from everywhere on his body, letting his head hit the ground hard, feeling the affects of the orgasm rip through and over his body, his inner muscles clenching around Jacob, making him moan from the tightness.

Jacob smiled, holding back a laugh and said in a low voice, "I told you so," and lifted his new coloured hand off of the spent member and trailed it up the white chest, leaving a white squiggle over the cold skin and stopped it. He took it off his body, and held it up to his pink lips, letting two fingers slip past them, licking off the white goop, cleaning his hand. Edward just watched, too transfixed by that tongue working on his hand, remembering what else that tongue was doing to him before. That thought went straight down south, making the vampire groan.

Not exactly clean, Jacob swallowed the mixture in his mouth and lowered his hand back to Edward's lips, smearing the white reproductive liquid on his lower lip and took it off again, replacing the hand with his mouth, pushing his tongue into the cold cavern and pushed the salty substance into his mouth, hearing a choking sound vibrate in the back of Edward's throat.

Taking his lips off, his voice was low and seductive, "Swallow."

So with a smirk, he licked his lips and swallow, the white sensation coating his throat in a thick coat.

"Good boy." Jacob winked to him, swallowing hard as his hips were becoming more erratic.

Edward had never tasted himself before, not ever.

_I'll kill him for that…_

"Fuck!" Jacob groaned, thrusting hard into Edward without warning of his actions.

White light flooded the back of the vampire's eyes as the powerful thrust pushed all the way in, hitting something that felt…amazing.

"Do that…again…"

"What do…you say leech? I need… the magic word…" Jacob gritted out, trying to keep his breathing at a regular rate, trying not to get light headed as his new free hand rested on the pale hip.

"I won't say it." The words seeping out through his clenched teeth.

"For me…" Jacob murmured, as his breath tickling over his neck as his hand left the hip and flickered over the hard nub of Edward's nipple, playing with it for his own use.

_God…I'll kill him…_

Twisting the nipple lightly, he lowered his mouth over it, playing with it between his teeth and tongue, sending jolts of heat through Edward's chest.

"Please…" The word slipped over those lifeless lips. Not even knowing that he said that, Edward whined so softly, even Jacob didn't even know if that sound came from the vampire or not.

Pulling out slowly, only leaving the head in his entrance, he rammed back in, loving the feeling of the cold muscle shiver from the force, hitting that same spot like before, sending that white light blasting behind his eyes again as both moaned in pleasure.  
Edward felt himself getting hard again as he tried hard to control his body but Jacob was controlling his body now, making him feel pain, and pleasure at the same time. But even before he could do anything, Jacob's hand was back on him, his hand drapping around the aching member, making it slippery from the cum still on his hand.  
Curious at what would happen; Jacob ran his thumb over the head and lightly pressed down on it.

Edward's lips parted in a silent moan, soon followed by a small whimper as he arched his back up.

That answered his question. ;)

Heated and fast paced, deep and meaningful, each thrust hit that glorious gland, making Edward's erection ache more as the timing of each stroke and thrust sent his body into ecstasy. With his head too empty to think of anything other than Jacob, something told him to wrap his legs around Jacob, so without second thinking, one lengthy leg wrapped around the broad hipped wolf boy, causing Jacob to push in more, moaning from the pressure and the cold feeling now wrapped more around him.

"Oh god…" He hissed out, his head falling forward, his longish hair covering his eyes, speeding up his wrist action, "I can get used to his…", his forehead resting on Edward's shoulder.

"I agree…" Edward breathed out, turning his head to face Jacob's ear, and licked it, taking in the lobe, biting on it. Jacob shuddered from the touch, his teeth grinding together.

"Jacob…"

"So close…Edward…"

_Did I just same his name?! Like his actual name!? Oh god...  
_  
They rocked their hips together, Edward's hand sweeping and smoothing the sweaty back, both gasping for air as the strain become more and more greater, until Edward couldn't hold on anymore as he let the force release from his body again, spilling over the wolf pup.  
That was it, Jacob couldn't control it anymore; the moan ripped though his throat as his orgasm hit, thrusting his cock in the now used, loose muscle, coming hard inside Edward, biting down on the shoulder to drown out his grunts and groans that seemed to escape anyway, calling out his name as it was deafened by the moans of release. His arm buckled from the sheer weight of his own body, and the wolf fell on top of the sticky vampire. Jacob was panting so hard, it felt like his heart was going to jump out through his throat.

Edward could feel that heart from Jacob's chest, feeling the speedy beat on his cool chest, hammering against his rib cage.

"You know you're heavy for your age…" Edward teased, seizing the moment to kiss the boy on the cheek, moving away the matted, wet hair that stuck to his cheek.

"What…ever…" Jacob puffed out, still trying to regain his breath.

"How was your first time?"

"Could…have been…better…" Jacob joked, still finding the strength to throw his regular jokes and insults at the vampire, as he lifted his head off the new sweaty shoulder, looking at the now golden eyes in a dazed, half lidded state, smiling weakly.

He leaned in close to Edward, rubbing his nose against the cold one's, then kissed the lips in a tender way; Edward's hand coming over to the boys jaw and cupped it as Jacob pulled his sandwiched arm out of the bodily sandwich, now sticky, sweaty and hot. Both too tired, well Jacob mostly, to move as Edward let Jacob bask in the after glow of his ecstasy.

"Well, I can tell Carlisle that the drug works on wolves…" Edward said to Jacob, after a few minutes to collect himself.

"Good, glad I…could help."

Jacob tried to lift himself off of the vampire, but was held down by the two cold, strong hands on his back, pressing in back down. He looked up at Edward with a puzzled expression.

"Stay."

"O.k..?" Jacob didn't even fight back against the hands running over his back as he laid his head on the cold chest, closing his eyes.

"You know, I haven't felt this warm in a very long time..?"

"Portable heater here to help…"

Soon, the heavy regular rhythm of Jacob's breathing and slight snoring filled the quiet room, sprawled out over the vampire, hugging the torso and chest with such grip just in case Edward would leave him, but he wasn't planning on leaving him alone anytime soon. Edward smiled and watched the boy, stroking his hand through the still wet hair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain shot through his neck, like a burning stabbing pain that you get when you've just been hit by trucks over and over again, like having all your bones broken simultaneously, a pain that felt very familiar to Jacob as he yelped from it, eyes opening fast, his body jolting awake.

"Calm down Jacob, it's just me, Carlisle. You are at my house getting treatment. It's ok."

_Carlisle? Why am I here? Wasn't I chained up with -  
_  
All the memories of last night flooded back into consciousness, the chains slicing into his wrists, the bite to his neck, the pure pleasure he felt with Edward…Edward!

"Where's Edward?" His throat felt like sand paper as he tried to speak.

"He is out with Bella and Renessme, along with his brothers and sisters. Please, could you keep still…?"

He noticed that he on the family couch, the pure white couch that fitted in well with the rest of the white house. He sat up groggily, sitting still for Carlisle as he jabbed a needle into his arm, making him jump and look at the experinced vampire.

"For tetanus…" he said, nodding down at his wrists; Jacob looked down and saw the red circle navigating around his wrists and rolled his eyes, "this next one will hurt more…"  
Before he could ask what it has, another needle broke the skin, piercing one of the puncture wounds of Edward's bite mark on his neck, causing him to curse from the pain, slicing open the cushion that his fingers were now in, getting a smile from the doctor.

"There. You're free to use the up stairs shower and feel free to make this house your own for the time being. There are spare clothes in the bathroom waiting for you if you chose to have a shower." He smiled at the boy, placing the blood sample in a container and walked off, leaving a batch of cookies and a glass of water for the pained wolf teen.  
The food looked good but he didn't want to eat them.

_Shower first. I reek of vampire…I don't think the boys will be so happy to smell me, they already make fun of me for other shit…_

Noticing that he was only in ripped up jeans, he made sure no one was around and zoomed up to the bathroom, locking the door and turning on the shower, letting the bathroom fill up with steam. When it was at the right temperature for his body, he ripped off the tattered clothing and stepped into the large shower, allowing the hot water to wash away the scent and the evidence of last night. He looked around for soap but there was none, only shampoo so he shrugged and squirted some into his hand and washed away everything that reminded him of Edward; he washed his wrists which stung bad, his neck, his torso, and his _ahem_, until he was sure that he couldn't smell Edward anymore and smelled more like lilacs and coconuts than he ever did.

_Wait…damn it!  
_  
He forgot that he pack could listen in to his thoughts, man, they probably already knew about the whole night in full detail, snickering to themselves about fucking a vampire and not being the bitch.

"Son of a bitch…" He mumbled, running his suddy hand through his hair, groaning that he had to go back to them after he had his shower, hearing the comments that will some how turn into the fight of teeth and claws.

"Don't worry, they don't know yet…" a voice whispered into his ear, a cold hand snaking around his waist.  
Jacob jumped, and spun out of the belt like arm, breathing heavy with fists clenched, ready to knock out that person but they relaxed when he realised that there was a wet, dripping vampire with auburn hair, fully clothed, staring at him with that trademark smirk.

"What…how…how did you get in here?! The door is friggin' locked!"  
He stepped in close, backing Jacob to the wall where it acted like a water fall as the water ran down Jacob's face and naked body, "I have my ways around this house…"

_Great, ambushed on his own land…I feel like the king of the world…_

"About last night…" Jacob started, holding his hands up to stop Edward from coming any closer.

"What happened last night?" Edward asked in a confused voice, not knowing what Jacob was talking about as he grabbed the wrists, hearing Jacob hiss from the pain and place them over his head, holding them with one hand as the other came down and tapped the boy's nose.

Jacob quirked an eye brow, catching on to the little charade that he was pulling, "Nothing happened last night, don't worry, I'm mistaking you with a much more dominant vampire."

Grasping onto his jaw, digging his nails into the bone, his face was so close to Jacob's, he could feel the heat radiating off his wet, dripping body as he felt the water pound on his back of his head, "Are you saying that the most deadly creature in the world is not dominant enough for your liking?"

"No, I'm saying that I owned your ass last night."

Edward snarled at the arrogant wolf, watching the cheeky smile play the corners of Jacob's mouth before stopping that smile from spreading over those luscious, full lips, and asserting his dominance over them, thrusting his tongue into Jacob's mouth, moving his knee in between his legs, hearing that deep, throaty moan that made him smile against the lips

_Round two it is then…_Owari!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, its finished!!!

Hehe, Edward is one horny vampire, isn't he .

Though I have to say, I am a 100% Jacob fan so Jacob had to own in my first fic

Thanks for reading!!!!!

xD


End file.
